


All the Secrets

by lealila



Series: in a world you once lived in [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven, after her personal battle with Terra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a romance fic. At least, if there is romance, it's only implied and/or minor. 
> 
> You should also know I plan on focusing on canon moments, but I still may work into non-canon moments.

_ All the Secrets (in a world you once lived in) _

_they always find their way back. or, in which life throws curveballs (usually villains) and the titans respond by banding together._

_—aftershock: raven_

Can’t breathe can’t breathe don’t cough can’t breathe don’t cough no no _no_ —

Think. Focus. Find the Titans find your friends find them find them _don’t breathe_ —

There! Through portal, through bricks and mortar and everything until—

 _Release_. You tumble out, hands and knees on the rocky ground, heaving coughing _breathing_. Emotions blur and so do your eyes. Someone’s telling you to _breathe damn it breath now, please, raven c’mon breathe_ —

More coughing and heaving until finally— _finally_ —the mud finds its way out and air finds its way in. Someone’s hands are on your back back, rubbing it; a breach in protocol, but the gesture is soothing, in a way, so you promise yourself not to mention it later. You don’t know how much time passes before you breathe easily again, but when that moment comes, you sit back against the rocky wall you phased out of, offering thanks to your friends who retreat away from you, back to where they must have originally sat. You almost apologize, but don’t, knowing that they won’t take; they’ll say something about friends and how they’re supposed to. So instead, you observe, assess their injuries, burn the mud off your skin and clothes, and wait for Robin like the rest of them.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy look relatively fine—some scratches decorate their faces, nothing more. But Starfire has a gash on her forehead; it’s not bleeding, but doesn’t look pretty. And if it doesn’t get healed soon, infection will start to set in. And they’ve all got concussions that are going to be a hassle if you don’t fix them soon. But still, you ask—you can’t sense anything else, and better safe than sorry.

“Is everyone alright?” They all nod, of course. Really; sometimes, you don’t even know why you bother trying.

When you walk up to Starfire with blue hands, she doesn’t look surprised: just a little sad, and a little relieved.

“I fell off a cliff,” she says in explanation.

“More like you fell on a rock,” you mutter.

“That’s why I fell off.”

She doesn’t mention how or why the rock fell on her, but you suspect it has something to do with Robin: you’re catching glimpses of his worried face as you plummet—

Done. You retreat from her mind, and she smiles her thanks. You almost smile back.

You turn to Cyborg and Beast Boy, both looking equally worse for wear. At least all they have are minor concussions, but they have more scratches than the alien girl. Cyborg shrugs when you cock a questioning eyebrow.

“We fell down a hole. Beast Boy made sure we didn’t fall hard.”

“But he didn’t make sure nothing fell on _you_.”

He relents, and lets you heal his concussion. When you approach Beast Boy, he doesn’t look you in the eye, doesn’t nod, and doesn’t do anything. But when you finish healing him, he thanks you. It’s unfeeling and monotone and not-quite hollow, but you know better. He’s just in shock, is all; just trying to regroup himself.

Sighing, you sit back against the rocky wall. After that fight with Terra, and then healing your friends, you’re tired. But you can’t meditate now, even if you wanted to.

“How’d you end of breathing in mud?”

You glance at Cyborg, and pull up your hood; more habit than anything: you’re used to hiding behind it when you feel uncomfortable or too sad or too fearful or… too much of anything, really. “I was drowning in it.” You don’t need to explain more: they all know _her_ powers, and they all know you fear mud, fear suffocation.

You catch Beast Boy’s eyes (the first time all day) and you see nothing but emptiness—like _she_ gave him nothing but a concussion, gave him nothing after all he gave _her_.

Something snaps in you, like it did in that warehouse. Something snaps in everyone—you’re all standing glaring _furious_ at what she did to one another. _Furious_ at themselves because you could’ve taken her down, you could’ve prevented her from hurting your friends.

“No more chances,” Cyborg spits out, his normally calm façade gone.

“No more trust,” Starfire says with a fury that’s rarely been witnessed by the Titans—or anyone, actually.

“And no more mercy,” you hiss.

_(you could’ve taken her down you could have you could have—)_

“She’s just another criminal,” Beast Boy adds, sounding bitter, tired, and young.

“And we’re going to stop her.”

Starfire lights the cave suddenly with her starbolts, revealing a dismantled Robin. He sounds just as furious as the rest of you.

“No matter what it takes.”


End file.
